Cynthia Cranz
Cynthia Jane Cranz (born March 3, 1969 in Grapevine, Texas) is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Botan in YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files, Chi-Chi in Dragon Ball and Mitch Tennyson in Case Closed. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Head Resident *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Head Resident *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Head Resident *Ace Attorney (2018) - Additional Voices *All Out!! (2017) - Additional Voices *Aquarion (2008) - Nurse (ep11), Student (ep14), Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Landlady (ep13) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Koyuki's Mom, Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Kirino's Mother (ep16), Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Emi Handa *Big Windup! (2009) - Maria Momoe *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Takumi (ep3), Additional Voices *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Sayuka, Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Black Butler II (2012) - Additional Voices *Black Cat (2007) - Beatrice (ep13), Additional Voices *Blood-C (2013) - Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005) - Mika (ep20), Additional Voices *Case Closed (2004) - Mitch Tennyson *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Narrator *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *Claymore (2008-2009) - Awakened Riful (ep17), Elena (ep2), Additional Voices *Corpse Princess (2010) - Rika Aragami *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Elda's Mother, Sarah (ep29), Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2009) - Shizuka Isozaki *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Hinata Mukai (ep13) *Desert Punk (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball (2003) - Chi-Chi (ep153) *Dragon Ball GT (2003-2005) - Chi-Chi, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z (2002-2005) - Chi-Chi, Granny (ep253), Maid B (ep14), Mrs. Brief, Pippi (ep252), Social Worker (ep16) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2012) - Chi-Chi, Bulma's Mom, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Chi-Chi (ep2) *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Frieda Shelley (ep10), Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Shelly *Eden of the East (2010) - Misae (ep3) *Fractale (2012) - Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Additional Voices *Fruits Basket (2002-2003) - Aunt (ep5), Kisa's Mother, Mii, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Paninya (ep26), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Paninya, Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Noriko Morishita *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2008) - Muscat *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Emu Shindo *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Ferro *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Ferro, Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - AI (ep1), AZZ-Azoth Operator A, Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Mira *Hyouka (2017) - Maruta (ep18) *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Karneval (2014) - Nima, Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Toru (ep7), Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009) - Saori Shirahama, Additional Voices *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Marianne (ep7), Reporter (ep1), Additional Voices *Kodocha (2005-2006) - Hisae Kumagai, Shiori (ep28) *Level E (2012) - Additional Voices *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Chisato Hayase, Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Joana Belenbauza Yamada (ep1) *Nabari (2009) - Head Doctor, Additional Voices *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2006-2007) - Fei Ku/Student No.12 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2008-2009) - Fei Ku/Student No.12, Konoka's Mother (ep12) *No-Rin (2016) - Hisako Nakazawa *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2013-2016) - Onion, Ririka (ep291), Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Hina Usami, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Etsuko (ep7), Suzu (ep7), Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Kelly Reynolds (ep4), Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Emiko, Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Daichi's Mother (ep1), Pipimi (ep11A) *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Chieko, Chiyoko *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Sidonia (Announced) *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Youko Todoroki (ep3) *Ragnarok The Animation (2007-2008) - Glaris, Temptress (ep7), Additional Voices *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Additional Voices *Rideback (2011) - Kei Yoda *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Benvolio's Mother (ep7), Handmaiden (ep1), Hermione's Mother (ep16), Mother (ep1), Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Tsurara Shirayuki *Rumbling Hearts (2007) - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Additional Voices *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Anri's Bro A (ep13), Female Announcer (ep13), Hashimoto, Monta's Mother (ep7) *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - School Nurse (ep9) *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Child (ep3), Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Nao Yasumori, Additional Voices *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Mitzi Nohara, Mama Kappa (ep78), Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - Female Student A (ep22), Girl (ep24), Nurse A (ep23) *Soul Eater (2010) - Risa *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Additional Voices *Spiral (2004) - Reiko Hatsuyama *Steins;Gate (2012) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Miki Shiba *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Justina Albright *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Additional Voices *Trinity Blood (2006) - Lilith Saar (ep24) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Kurogane's Mother (ep40), Suwa (ep41), Additional Voices *Witchblade (2007-2008) - Kei (ep5), Kyoko, Additional Voices *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Employee B (ep2) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Miss Akai *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (2002-2004) - Botan, Elder Woman, Messenger (ep97), Additional Voices *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Reia Tsubaki 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Paninya (ep4) *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (2011) - Botan 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (2000) - Chi-Chi *Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (2002) - Diana 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Mitch Tennyson *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Mitch Tennyson *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Mitch Tennyson *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Mitch Tennyson *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Mitch Tennyson *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Mitch Tennyson *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (2001) - Mai *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Chi-Chi, Mrs. Briefs *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (2004) - Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z: Broly: Second Coming (2005) - Baby Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (2003) - Baby Broly, Chi-Chi, Mrs. Brief *Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (2002) - Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (2006) - Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (2006) - Chi-Chi, Lady 1, Woman 1 *Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (2001) - Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (2003) - Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (2002) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (2006) - Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z: Tree of Might (2006) - Chi-Chi *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Yumiko Hino *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Kitahara *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *King of Thorn (2012) - Mallory Bridge *One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (2008) - Miss Father's Day *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Additional Voices *Summer Wars (2011) - Rika Jinnouchi *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices *Vexille (2008) - SWORD Comm Officer, White Coat Woman *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Collector F 'OVA - Dubbing' *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2015) - Kitahara (ep4), Additional Voices *Itsudatte My Santa! (2007) - Additional Voices *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Spring (2008) - Fei Ku/Student No.12 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Summer (2008) - Fei Ku/Student No.12 *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Monster Tale (2011) - Ethan *Spikeout: Battlestreet (2005) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Mitch Tennyson *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Chi-Chi *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Onion *Super Dragon Ball Z (2006) - Chi-Chi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (171) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (169) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2020. Category:American Voice Actors